la gotica asesina
by lilimon95HD
Summary: esta historia trata de una chica de 17 años que recibe el poder una gotica asesina que sello sus poderes al sucidarse


LA GOTICA ASESINA

_**La historia comienza el dia 31 de octubre del 2012 una chica de pelo rizado paseaba por la parte vieja de su ciudad, esa niña descubrió un secreto que su ciudad ocultaba desde hace años, ella se acerco al sitio y vio una reja con una cadena vieja y había un cartel que decía "peligro no pasar" pero ella paso de leer carteles y abrió la puerta al abrirla vio una pantalla que representaba los dolores de la gente y una voz la llamaba por lo que…**_

Voz: te llamas Lusy verdad? Veo que en tu mente tienes a muchos que te han dado problemas y quieres vengarte de ellos, porque?

Lusy: porque creen que soy muy débil y además fea, cuando tengo amigas otras chicas estan celosas de mi, mi destino es estar sola y lo que mas deseo es ser fuerte y matar a los que me dieron problemas.

Voz: concederé tu deseo querida niña, pero para eso te dare el poder que fue sellado hace mucho aquí en Melilla, este poder es de la legendaria gotica asesina la que se mato aquí en melilla la vieja en el 2005 su nombre es Vera y ella poseia un poder de asesinar que los tuvo que sellar suicidandose ella misma ahora te lo concedo a ti a partir de ahora tu nombre será...Silfish la gotica asesina, tu primera victima del dia sera esa china de tu clase Lin, ahora esta en la Escuela de arte ve por ella Silfish.

Lusy: si mi amo.

En el instituto…en el aula de historia…

Lin: ya estoy arta de tanto esperar voy a ir a buscar a la profesora me aburro.( saliendo del aula)

Lusy: hola Lin como te va la vida?

Lin: lusy? Pero…que es lo que…

Lusy: MUERE!( Clavandole el cuchillo a Lin)una menos quedan cuatro por matar mi amo.

Voz: tu siguiente victima será Miriam ella saldra a buscar a Lin y a la profesora mira esta saliendo.

Miriam: encima…encima que vengo…encima no quien se cree esa profesora deberia aprobarme, eh? Lusy? Que haces aquí? Que vas hacer?

Lusy: matarte por supuesto, adios Miriam!

Miriam: aaaah!

En el aula de historia…

Pao: esta se han ido vámonos ya! Si eso que haga el examen otro dia sino que no lo haga.

Fernando: vamos.

Liliam: si.

Fuera…

Lusy: mirian esta fuera cual es el siguiente no me lo diga es mi exnovio fernando verdad?

Voz: si, matalo el te hizo daño y jugo con tu sentimientos, ya han salido cuando este solo síguele.

Lusy: si mi amo.

Pao: oye que tal si nos vamos de fiesta?

Lilam: no puedo tengo que ayudar a mi mama a recoger la tienda.

Pao: anda ya vamos de fiesta que tu mama ya es grande para que te ayude.

Fernando: oye voy al baño.

Lilan: vale te esperamos a bajo.

Fermando: vale.

Lusy: hola Ferchu, que tal? Oh perdona no quieres verme la cara verdad? Pues jamas vas a vermela porque te matare.

Fermando: lusy que mosca te pico?

Lusy: jugaste conmigo desde que me conociste, no me mientas se que tu sale con crias pequeñas y eso es una vergüenza para ti que tienes 22 años.

Fermando: lusy tranquila deja ese cuchillo en el suelo.

Lusy: MUERE!

Fernando: aaaah!

Pao: es la voz de fernando.

Liliam: vamos.

Lusy: ya he acabado con el mi amo, cual es mi siguiente objetivo?

Voz: es Liliam.

Lusy: si pero Pao esta con ella debo matar a liliam sin que ella me vea, ya estan aquí amo.

Pao: lusy que paso? Quien hizo esto? Lo sabes?

Lusy: Silfish…la gotica asesina, ella busca venganza y lo ha pagado con Lin, Miriam y Fernando.

Pao: bueno yo me voy a casa nos vemos mañana chicas.

Las2: adios.

Lusy: yo tambien me voy , adios.

Liliam: espera…eh?

Lusy: quien esta ahí? Aaaah! Corre al aula de historia liliam salvate!

Lilam: si!

Lusy: bien ahora vamos a matarla y esto se habra terminado por fin.

En el aula de historia…

Liliam: ha matado a lusy, no debi decirle fea soy culpable(llorando)

Lusy: vaya asi que te culpas? Pues yo puedo hacer que pagues por haberme llamado fea.

Liliam: lusy?mmmm.

Lusy: nadie podra ayudarte, te preguntaras porque hago esto, lo hago por venganza.

Liliam: lusy…

Lusy: es tu fin.

Liliam: no lo hagas!

Lusy: MUERE!

Liliam: aaaaaah!

Lusy: para que lo sepan mi nombre es Silfish, Lusy murio la mate yo misma gracias al poder de la anterior gotica asesina.

Voz: bien hecho Silfish ahora podras estar tranquila.

Lusy: todavía no…me suena mucho tu voz…si eres alguien que yo conozco, eres Nacho Villalobos otro que se burlaba de mi, asi que mereces morir.

Nacho: yo soy tu amo! Aaaaah! Porque lo hiciste después de lo que he hecho por ti…( cayendo muerto)

Silfish: yo no obedezco a nadie solo a mi misma mi destino es estar sola.

Si Silfish dijo la verdad su destino era estar sola desde siempre, lo que ella tiene es odio, ira y venganza imaginaos quien esta contando este relato de terror, si yo Silvia mi personaje lo saque de una parte mi personalidad pero yo en realidad mi destino es estar trabajando con otras personas siempre me pregunto¿ estas amistades duraran siempre?pero la pregunta para mi personalidad asesina seria….¿eres mi siguiente victima?

The end.


End file.
